


running away, i'm not

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: Kau hanya berusaha untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia melarikan diri darimu—ketika dirimu justru juga melakukan hal yang sama.atau: rahasia dibalik kepindahan Leon Goretzka ke Bayern Munich.





	running away, i'm not

“Halo?”

_Ada apa –_

“Halo –Max?”

.

“Bisa kau sampaikan pesanku padanya?”

_Aku tak tahu –_

“Ya, kau bisa mengandalkanku, Benni.”

.

Ia mengangguk padamu. Kamu menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

Terus seperti itu, sampai dirinya melangkah pergi membawa kendaraan miliknya sendiri. Membiarkanmu berdiri di sana, diterpa oleh hembusan dingin atas cuaca yang ada, memperhatikan laju mobil itu perlahan sampai merubah arah pada tujuan yang tak terjangkau oleh pandanganmu.

Begitu ingin kau untuk mencegahnya beranjak, menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisimu, atau mungkin membiarkanmu untuk ikut kemanapun ia pergi.

Hanya saja, egomu melarang hal itu terjadi.

Secara tak langsung mendatangkan rasa nyeri di hati.

Bukan, bukan karena menatap jalanan kosong seraya memikirkan sosok yang baru saja berlalu dihadapanmu, bukan juga karena fakta bahwa kau belum mampu memundurkan kendaraanmu dengan baik, bukan pula karena rekan-rekan satu tim lainnya yang menghentakkan klakson dengan kencang, menunggu mobil untuk kau kendarakan dengan baik dan benar.

Tapi panggilan telepon dari mantan kaptenmu, yang kembali merasuk sela-sela hati untuk kembali terbuka—akan dirinya, yang semakin jauh.

Kau bertemu dengannya, tapi tak satupun kata yang terucap darimu.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu hingga menyentuh setir mobil, kemudian memukulnya sekali dengan kepalan tangan kananmu. Kesal. Kau kesal karena tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kau kesal karena hanya diam. Kau tak melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya untuk menahannya agar tidak lari darimu.

_Oh –benarkah?_

_Bukankah kau yang lari darinya?_

Kau baru saja ingin membenturkan kepalamu sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di telingamu, bersamaan dengan ketukan pada mobilmu

“Max –oi!”

Sebuah bayangan muncul dari sisi kanan, membuatmu menoleh dan menurunkan kaca film, membiarkan sosok itu terlihat jelas di matamu.

“Jangan memukul mobilku!”

“Butuh bantuan untuk berkendara?”

Amine Harit tersenyum cerah, berusaha menahan tawanya.

“Argh –diam kau. Aku bisa melakukannya, asal kau tahu.”

“ _Relax, relax, my bro!_ Aku duluan, ya. Jangan berlama-lama di sini, udara sedang tidak bersahabat.”

Kau terkekeh pelan, “ _Jeez,_ aku tahu itu. _Thanks anyway_ , _see you_!”

Baru saja kau menaikkan kembali kaca film, sebelum Harit kembali mengeluarkan suara, “Sampaikan salamku pada Leon. Kau akan ke tempatnya, bukan?”

Seketika itu juga kau terdiam.

Perbincangan antara kau dengan Benni kembali terulang dalam benakmu.

Kau memang _seharusnya_ datang ke tempat Leon. Suka atau tidak suka.

Kau mengangguk pelan, membuat Harit menepuk atap mobilmu sebelum meninggalkanmu dalam keheningan. Ah –tidak, dentuman musik yang terpancar tidak mengatakan demikian. Mungkin pikiranmu yang memaksa untuk menghalangi suara itu untuk terdengar. atau mungkin, keheningan itu hanya ada dalam kepalamu.

Entah menuntunmu untuk diam, menanti dingin berubah menjadi sebuah kehangatan yang semu. Tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lagipula, kehangatan itu takkan ada lagi.

Setidaknya bagi dirimu.

_Oh –begitukah?_

Ya –

“Ugh..”

Bersama dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk, kau pun dengan pasti mengendarakan mobilmu menuju jalan yang tak asing, sebuah jalur yang biasa kau jumpai, sampai kau singgah di depan tempat di mana ia berada—sekaligus tempat di mana sesekali kau menghentikan mobilmu dan terdiam beberapa saat.

Itu terjadi lagi, kali ini.

Sebelumnya mungkin kau takkan berani untuk sekedar mematikan mesin. Kau justru terbiasa untuk terdiam, memandang jendela yang sedikit terbuka sekaligus bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa; _mengapa?_

_Jika memang itu yang terbaik –_

_Untuk siapa?_

Kau menggenggam erat setir mobilmu. Ingin sekali untuk menghentakkan pedal gas dan pergi dari sini. Rasa kesal seolah memuncak kembali, tapi kau tak bisa –jangan. Sudut hatimu berkata demikian. _Jangan lagi_.

_“Aku tak tahu, tapi kuharap kau berada di sana bersamanya._

_Jika memang ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja –_

_Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.”_

Deretan kalimat yang Benni ucapkan, satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuatmu mengurungkan hal itu. kau tak mungkin pergi dari sini, terlepas bahwa kau sudah berada di sini, karena kau _memang masih_ mengkhawatirkannya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya tak mengkhawatirkanmu.

_Oh –apa kau yakin?_

_Bukankah_ kau _yang menganggap bahwa ia tak mengkhawatirkanmu?_

Jika benar begitu, mengapa –

Mengapa ia _lari_?

Lari dari tempat tinggalnya.

Lari dari tempat latihan.

Lari dari pertanyaan –

 _– Lari dari_ ku.

Aku—oh, Tuhan, tentu saja! _—punya alasan untuk lari darinya –_

_Untuk apa?_

Seseorang mengetuk jendela mobilmu. Kau terkesiap sesaat sebelum akhirnya mematikan mesin dan membuka pintu, “Apa yang –“

Sosok itu kemudian menunduk dan menahan pintu mobil, “Kau Max Meyer, bukan?”

Kedua alismu bertaut, “Ya? Dan kau –?”

“Dengar,” ujar pemuda tersebut pelan, sesekali matanya menoleh pada tempat yang sedari tadi juga kau lihat, “aku tinggal di sana. dan aku tahu apa tujuanmu kemari – _damn_ , bahkan aku selalu melihat mobilmu terparkir di sini. Syukurlah hanya aku yang menyadarinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tahu bahwa kau _tahu_ ia tinggal bersamaku.”

_Oh._

“Jadi kupikir, jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, aku memang akan pergi sekarang. Kau tahu, sesuatu—em, tak seharusnya aku bicara tentang hal itu. dia ada di dalam kamarnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana. intinya, kuharap kau memang akan bertemu dengannya sekarang.”

“Aku tak mengerti –“

“Oh –astaga, kau tidak perlu mengerti apapun. Kuharap dengan ini kau takkan meguntit apartemenku lagi, okay?”

“Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak masalah. Lagipula, seperti yang kubilang, aku sangat mengerti apa tujuanmu. _Good luck, man.”_

Kau terdiam. Bahkan ketika sosok itu menepuk pundakmu dan melangkah menjauhimu, kau masih terpaku di sana, di dalam mobilmu dengan satu kaki menginjak aspal jalan.

_Mengerti –apa yang ia mengerti?_

_Aku kemari karena aku peduli—sebagai teman yang baik._

Huh.

Tiga orang. Kini sudah tiga orang yang mengingatkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Benni mengatakan bahwa kau perlu untuk melakukannya, sekaligus menyampaikan pesan. Harit yang seolah yakin bahwa kau selalu menyusulnya ketika ia meninggalkan tempat latihan. Lalu temannya—siapa nama orang itu? ah, sudahlah—yang juga mengatakan hal serupa.

_Apakah aku mampu untuk sekedar melangkah dan mengetuk pintu itu?_

Jangankan untuk bertemu, berjalan ke sana pun kau tak mampu.

Terasa nyeri tiap langkah. Bukan, bukan kakimu. Kakimu baik-baik saja.

Tetapi hatimu.

Seolah teriris jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan belakangan waktu ini.

Meski hal itu tak seharusnya membuatmu merasa terluka.

_Aku tidak terluka –_

_Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu._

_Aku hanya temannya –_

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa ia melakukannya? Mengapa ia menjauh? Mengapa ia lari?

Mengapa _kau_ peduli? Mengapa _kau_ sakit hati?

_Diam._

Seketika itu juga, kau turun dan mengunci mobilmu sebelum berjalan cepat menyebrangi jalan. Kau membuka pintu depan dengan mantap sebelum menaikki tangga menunju kamar apartemennya— _tidak,_ milik temannya.

_Tak perlu memikirkan apapun, diam dan lakukan._

Sampai ketika kau mengangkat tanganmu dan mengetuk pintu. Kau kembali terkesiap.

_Apa yang kulakukan –?_

Dan pintu menjeblak terbuka, pikiranmu hilang seketika.

Tubuhmu seolah terhempas ke depan. Kau mendekap sosok yang ada dihadapanmu begitu saja. Tak ada kata yang terucap kemudian. Semua diam. Hening. Tak ada suara. Bahkan pikiranmu seolah kosong, senyap, sunyi dalam kelam.

“Max –“

_Maaf –_

_Maafkan aku –_

“Leon..”

.

 _Jika memang kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau adalah temannya—_ no, but brothers–

_Mengapa kau begitu terluka?_

Ia masih di sini, mendekapmu dengan erat. Penuh tanya. Namun, setitik hatinya merasa lega, karena kau ada bersamanya. Entah karena apa.

_Jika memang kau adalah teman, bahkan saudara baginya –_

_Mengapa ia lari darimu?_

Dan kau masih mencengkeram pakaiannya. Sedikit terluka. Namun, setitik kehangatan kembali membuncah, membuatmu tak percaya. Mungkinkah karena keberadaannya?

_Jika memang kau tidak merasa terluka –_

_Mengapa kau lari darinya?_

Ia masih di sini, terdiam bersamamu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan, begitu pula denganmu. Tapi cengkeramanmu menahannya, karena ia tahu bahwa satu kalimat— _satu kata_ —yang terucap mampu untuk melukai hati kalian berdua.

_Seberapa pentingkah kamu dimatanya?_

_Seberapa pentingkah ia dimatamu?_

Baik kau maupun ia tak menghitung berapa lama, tapi ketika kau menghela nafas pelan dan mundur perlahan, ia dengan sigap menarikmu masuk dan menutup pintu. Kakimu seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya, tak tentu arah, yang pasti kau membelakanginya.

“Benni berusaha meneleponmu.”

Kau enggan menoleh padanya.

“Hm.”

Ia pun enggan membalikkan tubuhmu untuk menghadapnya.

“Apa kau –“ _apa?_ “– baik-baik saja?”

“Aku baik, kurasa.”

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

_Aku tahu._

Kau akhirnya memutar tubuhmu, memandangnya yang kini berjarak tak kurang tiga meter dihadapanmu. Tak bergerak. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar beberapa saat.

“Benni khawatir padamu.”

“Ya, aku mengerti perasaannya.”

_Apa kau mengerti perasaanku –_

_Tunggu –_

“Kau –kau katakan _itu_ padanya –!?”

Kau menatapnya setengah tak percaya, sedang ia balik menatapmu sendu namun tak mengelak, “Aku –aku meminta saran darinya.”

“Ya Tuhan– _I can’t believe you_.”

_Percayalah, aku juga tak percaya pada diriku sendiri._

“Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, Max,” ujarnya lemah, membuatmu menahan nafas, “Benni juga menyuruhku untuk melakukannya –“

“Tapi?”

“Aku tak ingin kau kecewa padaku..”

_Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu, asal kau tahu._

Ia melangkah maju, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada punggung sofa untuk menopang tubuhnya sembari menatapmu lekat-lekat, “Aku tahu,” ia menarik nafas dalam, “kau kecewa padaku.”

Kau terpaku.

“Aku tak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tidak pada _coach_ , Ralle, dan juga dirimu. Namun pada Benni. Ketahuilah aku tak juga ingin mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi ia _sudah mengetahuinya_.”

“Kenapa –” kau menelan ludah, “kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kupikir kita –“

_Apa?_

_Apa yang ada diantara kita?_

“Max..”

“Aku kecewa karena kau _pindah_ , Leon.”

Kau menghampirinya.

Matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerikmu.

“Semua orang kecewa padaku, bukan?” katanya pelan, berusaha tersenyum namun membuatmu menutup mulutmu.

Tentu saja. Bukan hanya kamu. semua orang juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama. Jangan kau anggap dirimu spesial hanya karena merasa kecewa.

_Tapi aku berbeda dengan mereka._

“Aku kecewa karena kau tak mengatakannya _padaku_ , Leon.”

Langkah kakimu terhenti. Kau menunduk, melihat kakinya yang kini bersentuhan dengan ibu jari kakimu. Tak berani untuk mendongak dan mengatakan langsung di depan wajahnya.

_Kekecewaanku bukan karena tanpa alasan._

Sepasang tangan menggenggam pundakmu, memaksa tubuhmu untuk kembali pada dekapannya. Dan lagi, dengan tanganmu mencengkeram pakaian yang dikenakannya.

_Aku –_

“Aku tidak ingin –“

_Menyukainya –_

“– membuatmu membenciku –”

_Lebih dari –_

“– membuatmu lari dariku.”

_Seorang teman atau bahkan saudara._

Cengkeraman itu terlepas. Kedua tanganmu terkulai di sisinya, menggantung lemah pada pinggulnya. Dan kau menatap tubuh itu dari dekat, helaan nafasnya terasa di kepalamu.

“Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa, Max,” tangannya kini membelai lembut setiap helai rambutmu, “Keputusanku memang berdampak akan banyak hal. Mereka akan kecewa, marah dan melontarkan emosi mereka padaku.”

_Hinaan, cercaan, makian bertubi-tubi._

_Apa ini –_

_Mengapa ada butiran hangat mengalir di pipi –_

“Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menerimanya, bahkan hingga akhir musim nanti. Aku siap menerimanya, aku berusaha untuk itu. Kecuali satu hal –“

Kau menelan ludah. Tanganmu kini melingkar dibalik pinggulnya.

“Leon?”

Ia menunduk, dan untuk pertama kalinya kau mendongak—pupil saling beradu satu sama lain. tak percaya, keraguan, kekecewaan, harapan—semua menyatu dan terpancar diantaranya. Kau tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak, namun dengan mantap kau membuka suara:

“Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendukungmu, berdiri bersamamu, kapapun dan apapun yang terjadi –“ kau menarik nafas, “apakah kau mampu melakukan yang terbaik hingga akhir musim?”

Kali ini, semburat ketidakpercayaan itu terlihat jelas: “Max?”

_Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku marah padamu._

_Aku hanya kecewa karena kau tak bicara padaku._

_Bukan pada mereka, pada yang lain._

_Namun padaku._

_Karena aku menyukaimu dan aku tak ingin kau lari dariku._

_Dan aku juga ingin mengembalikan senyum itu di wajahmu._

Kau menatapnya dalam diam, berharap bahwa pesan itu dapat tersampaikan.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia tersenyum kecil—untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini, “Kau mengerti.”

_Aku akhirnya mengerti, Leon._

_Aku tahu pasti._

“Kau takkan lari dariku lagi, kan?”

“Kau juga takkan lari dariku lagi, kan?”

“Tidak, tidak lagi. _Tidak akan._ ”

“Aku sayang padamu, Max.”

_Aku juga._

.

“ _Max, Leon membutuhkanmu.”_

 _“Aku –aku juga membutuhkannya, Benni_ _._  Danke."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to write i just had to do this somehow.. its such a bittersweet moments, since yes, everyone's mad at leon. but looking at how max always standing beside him, givin him moral support, even givin such words during post-match interview--max knows. max understand him. even it hurts.
> 
> also
> 
> just like max did, im here to support leon because how much im trying to hate him, even the scar is still there, even if im still mad, he's still part of us and he will doin great like he'd promised. i believe him.


End file.
